MISSING: The Continuance
by lilmissmonique
Summary: This story follows the lives of the Missing Task Force of the FBI. It consist of the four main characters of season 2 and 3. Each character will get their own shine and have major parts in the story. Original character personalities. Nicole/Antonio
1. Intoduction

AN: I decided to write my own story about one of my favorite shows because even though the stories on here are good they don't stick to the original character personalities like I would have liked. This is my first time doing this and even though the show is cancelled I'm excited to keep it alive in the heats of the people who loved the show just as much as I did. This is just character descriptions just to let everyone know I was sticking to the original characters.

It starts at the end of season 3, but because I didn't like the way the season ended I changed it to where Antonio didn't die and him and Nicole never broke up.

Disclaimer: I don't own MISSING or any of the character except for the ones I created.

**Descriptions**

Nicole Scott- She is one of the best agents in the Bureau. She is the leader of her team. She is an intelligent, strong-minded, and independent woman. She is known for her smart mouth and short temper. She is a kind person who loves her job and just wants to help people, but if you cross her the wrong way let's just say things won't end well on your end. She has a troubled past that led her to the FBI, and is has a very complicated relationship with her fellow co-worker Antonio Cortez.

Antonio Cortez- He is one of the best forensic scientist around. He is a kind and supportive man. He is in love with Nicole, but they both have some issues they need to work on and it makes the relationship hard. He fights for what he believes in and he doesn't give up.

Jessica Mastriani- Everyone calls her Jess. After being hit by lightning she now has psychic visions that leads her to find missing people. The only reason she is in the FBI is because of her visions. She is very close to her team. Her and Nicole are best friends. Out of the group she is the "innocent" one and he naiveness often lands her in trouble or just lost in what's going on. She was in a relationship with Agent Colin McNeil who works for the Department of Justice and doesn't know where her relationship currently stands.

John Pollock- A tyrant and emotionless man. At just 38 years old he is the Assistant Director of the FBI. He is one of the most powerful men in the bureau and often compares himself to God. He puts on a façade that shows people he doesn't care, but really he deeply cares. He is the boss and throws insults at his team everyday. He only does it because he wants to push the team to be the best they can be. He has much respect for his team, but doesn't like to put up with most of the crap they put him through.


	2. The Library Killer Part 1

It was 3 A.M. and they had yet to go to sleep. Antonio and Nicole just finished making love for the 7th time that night. Nicole was laying on top of Antonio while trying to catch their breathes.

"You know we have to get up early in the morning, I don't know why you always do this."

Nicole laughed and kissed Antonio.

"I didn't see you complaining not too long ago."

Antonio picked her up and rolled them over so that he was on top. As soon as he started kissing on her neck her phone rang. He groaned out loud and put all his weight on Nicole so she couldn't move. Nicole smiled.

"You know I have to get that."

"Come on Nic you can call whoever that is back later."

Nicole just gave Antonio one of her many looks and he got off of her, but not without some complaints.

"Scott," she answered her phone after she gave Antonio a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm on my way," was all Antonio heard before Nicole had got out of bed.

"What happened?" He asked curious as to why she was getting dressed so quickly.

"Another body was found."

Nicole and Antonio arrived on the scene together. Everybody knew they were a couple, so there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. They were at Clarke County Library in Berryville, Virginia. They had only been on this case for 12 hours and already there has been ten bodies found. Jess arrived on the scene right after Nicole and Antonio.

"Hi Guys," Jess said in an unusually chipper mood for 4:30 in the morning.

Nicole just walked away obliviously not in the mood to be friendly. Jess looked on kind of hurt. Even though her and Nicole have been friends and partners for awhile now she still couldn't get used to all of Nicole's mood. Antonio looked after Nicole then turned back around to see the look on Jess face.

"Don't take it personal," was all he offered to Jess "Let's get to work."

Antonio walked over to the dead body that was laying lifeless across some books with blood everywhere. You couldn't even tell that she was once alive. The murderer drained every ounce of blood out of her body. He cut her from the top of her head all the way to the bottom of her feet. She was only 19 years old. Nicole looked on in disgust. She knew there was some cruel people in this world, but this is the first time she ever saw something like this. One of the local police was trying to tell her what he had found, but Nicole was in a deep daze and couldn't hear a word he said. Luckily Jess was there to hear every detail. When the officer went away Jess couldn't resist the urge to ask Nicole what was going on.

"Nicole!" Jess yelled after Nicole didn't respond the first four times she called her name. Nicole looked at Jess and asked the silent question of when did she get there. Jess just shook her head.

"What's going on with you?"

"Jess how could we have let him strike again?"

* * *

AN: This is just the beginning. It is going to go slow for the first couple of chapters, but then it will pick up soon enough.


	3. The Library Killer Part 2

Jess knew that look on Nicole's face. She wasn't going to back down from this case without a fight. Sometimes you just get a personal connection to certain cases and can no longer control your emotions. Nicole pulled it together long enough to look around the crime scene. There were millions of cops running around the library, but she noticed something that no one else did. Under one of the many tables she noticed something sliver laying on the ground. She walked up to the object and saw that it was a ring. Nicole wondered if it belonged to one of the many people that comes to the library, the victim, or the murderer. She called one of the evidence men to pick it up then walked back over to Jess.

"Jess I found a ring laying under one of those tables over there."

Something clicked in Jess's head.

"What did it look like?" She asked. Nicole looked at her strangely, but walked her over to the evidence bag anyways. Jess flashed back to one of her visions and gasped.

"It was in my vision. Nicole he finally left a piece of evidence!" Nicole smiled one of her biggest smiles since they started this and remembered how they got caught up in this case in the first place and how it almost broke them.

**Flashback**

_Nicole, Jess, and Antonio went out clubbing that night. Jess was still depressed about Colin leaving and they wanted to make her feel better. Jess was stumbling the whole night because her and Nicole made a bet and Jess lost. She had to wear 6'' heels all night and she was hating every minute of it. Jess had on a short sleeveless black dress with purple 6'' heels, Nicole had on a tight short one shoulder fiery red dress with black 6'' heels, and Antonio had on some jeans and a red button down long sleeve shirt. They were going to The Salsa Room in Arlington, VA. They had never been there before and all loved salsa dancing so it was the perfect place to go._

"_Nicole seriously I don't see how you go more then two seconds walking in these shoes!" Jess yelled frustrated at how her feet were already hurting and they haven't even made it to the club yet. Nicole and Antonio laughed at her as if it were a joke and soon shut up when Jess turned around and glared at them._

"_Jess I told you we were going to have to park then walk to the club. You should have brought some flats then put the heels on once we made it into the club." Once again Jess stopped and glared at Nicole._

"_You told me I had to wear the shoes all night!" Jess had a headache and really didn't appreciate her friend's laughter._

"_No, Jess I said you had to wear them the whole time in the club I never said anything about leading up to the club." Nicole laughed because by this time Jess was sitting on the curb rubbing her feet no longer being able to take the pain. Jess screamed out loud and threw her shoes into the street. While Antonio was telling the people around them everything was ok Nicole bent down and handed Jess some purple flats just her size. Jess was so grateful that she couldn't do anything but smile._

"_You owe me 50 bucks for not going through with the deal."_

"_No problem." Jess rushed out her mouth. Nicole laughed once again while helping Jess off the ground._

"_Are you ladies done now? I would really like to get into the club before we have to head back to work." Antonio gave them an annoyed look because he was ready to dance the night away. The girls looked at each other and just walked off in front of Antonio as if he wasn't even there._

"_Every time." He whispered under his breath. The first thing they did once they got into the club was go straight to the bar and took a couple of shots. When one of Jess favorite songs came on she grabbed Nicole's hand and ran to the wooden dance floor. Antonio wasn't far behind them and wasn't surprised they left him. Every time all three of them get together and go clubbing they are always off by themselves and leave Antonio to whatever. _

* * *

_The night was winding down and everyone was getting tired. _

_It was 3:30 in the morning and Jess was completely wasted. Her and Nicole had the same amount of drinks, but Nicole could hold her liquor better. Jess couldn't walk straight and had to have the assistance of Antonio and Nicole. They weren't doing a very good job of making it to the car because Jess had just passed out and Nicole wasn't far behind from doing so herself._

"_Nic you got your glock?" Antonio asked even though he already knew the answer. Nicole reached under her dress and pulled it out with a smile. Antonio laughed because she always had the weirdest places to put her gun._

"_OK sit on the curb until I get back. I'm going to carry Jess to the car. _

_She just nodded her head and sat on the curb until Antonio pulled up. Once they were all safely in the car and on there way Jess suddenly woke up and had to throw up, so Antonio pulled over in front of this small library. Jess stumbled out the car and barely made it to the trashcan when all her vomit came out. While she was throwing up she noticed this horrible smell that made her want to vomit even more. At first she couldn't think clearly because of all the alcohol and thought that maybe it was just the garbage that smelled bad. But the more she concentrated the more familiar the smell became._

"_Antonio!"_

_He came running out the car._

"_What's wrong Jess?" He asked before he caught a whiff of that smell._

"_Is that what I think it is?"_

"_I don't know that's why I called you."_

_Antonio ran back to his car to grab his flashlight and told Nicole what's going on. Nicole walked back with him to where Jess was standing._

"_I might be drunk, but I can tell that smell from anything else. There's a dead body around here."_

_Antonio flashed his light and looked on the steps leading to the library. In red you could clearly see words that read: _

_"__**Follow the stairs and there you will find what I have left behind**__"_

"_What the hell?" Nicole was just as confused as the other two. Her curiosity got the better of her and she did exactly what the words said. Jess and Antonio carefully followed behind her. When they made it to the library doors you could see something else written in red: _

_"__**You have come this far and the doors are ajar walk on in my friends**__" _

_Nicole was about to reach for the door, but Antonio grabbed her hand._

"_No Nic. This looks like a crime scene. Let me go get my gloves." Nicole nodded her head and Antonio soon returned with enough gloves for all three of them._

"_Is this red paint?" Jess slurred out._

"_Come on Jess I know your drunk, but I know you can see and smell that this is blood."_

"_And a lot of it." Antonio added to Nicole's statement._

_When they walked into the library the smell was so unbearable that Jess ran out side just so she could breath, and to not throw up again._

_Nicole and Antonio just covered their noses with their hands and continued further into the library. What Nicole saw knocked her off her feet, but luckily Antonio was there to catch her._

"_Nic are you ok?"_

"_Antonio look." She pointed to where she was just looking at._

"_Oh my gosh."_

* * *

_Soon Pollock and many other FBI agents arrived on the scene along with local police._

_After Pollock got briefed by Antonio and Nicole he walked angrily up to the police chief with those two right behind him._

"_The way your officers are acting I can tell that this has happened before." He said he first sentence calmly but you could hear his irritation._

"_Sir I thought we-"_

"_You thought! That's the problem right there. You thought that if you could handle this on your own that would be good on your part. Well you were wrong! You have let this go on for too long with bodies racking up faster then you can say FIRED! You are nothing but a stupid police officer that should get trialed as a murderer for keeping this a secret!_

"_Sir." Nicole said calmly._

"_I'm good." Was what he said when he looked back at her then walked away._

"_He was right you know." The officer stated_

"_Oh I know. I wasn't defending you. We have to work with him and we can't have him stressed out because you made a foolish mistake." You could tell that Nicole was just as mad as Pollock was._

"_John Pollock and Nicole Scott are not two people you want to piss off at the same time." Antonio walked off after he made his statement to the officer._

"_I was only trying to help" The officer whispered brokenly._

* * *

_Antonio, Nicole, and Jess followed Pollock's orders and got back in the car and headed home. Pollock didn't need three intoxicated agents working._

_In the car Jess fell asleep while Nicole and Antonio were talking._

"_I just can't believe that cop was stupid enough to hide this for three months! What the hell was he thinking?"_

"_I don't think he was thinking."_

"_We haven't even looked at the case file yet, there's no telling how many bodies have been found!" Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose. All the yelling she was doing and the alcohol was giving her a serious headache. Antonio looked over at her quickly and grabbed her hand and started to massaged it._

"_Nic you can't worry about that right this second. You're going to let this case stress you out before we even officially get on it."_

_She looked over at him and knew he was right. She just sighed and followed in Jess's footsteps and went to sleep._

_When Nicole had woke up later on that day she was confused and had a major headache. She woke up in her bed, but didn't remember how she got there. When she started remembering what happened earlier with the library everything else didn't matter. She rushed out her bed as fast as she could, but soon regretted it because her headache was worse standing up then laying down. She fell back onto her bed cursing along the way._

_Antonio picked that time to walked in because he heard her profound words. He didn't say anything he just handed her a pack of bc powder so that headache could go away. Before they could say anything towards each other Antonio's phone rang_

"_Cortez"_

"_Get Scott sobered up I want to see you two in the office in less then an hour." Pollock abruptly hung up as usual._

"_Come on Nic we gotta get into the office fast."_

* * *

_When they arrived at the office other agents were running around. It was so much going on that they couldn't even make out anybodies faces._

_"Wow. I hope your prepared for this."_

_"Aren't I always?" Nicole asked._

_Soon as Pollock walked out of his office he witnessed something he hope he would never see which was a Scott/Cortez kiss. He just stood there and stared. For once he was at lost for words._

_Nicole could feel something was wrong and turned and looked straight into Pollock's eyes._

_Pollock just turned and went into his office. The door slammed after him._

_Nicole flinched._

_"I have to talk to him." Nicole tried to walk off but Antonio grabbed her hand._

_"Nic now is not the time we have to work on the case."_

_"Antonio let go of me," she said in a warning tone, but then changed to a softer tone "I know him better then anybody else. Trust me now is the perfect time to say something." Antonio let her walk off. He knew there was no fighting her._

* * *

_Antonio walked over to Jess's desk where she looked like crap._

_"Jess?"_

_She groaned in response._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I'm never going out with you and Nicole again."_

_"Hey it's not my fault I tried to slow you two down, but once y'all get together it's like I don't even exist."_

_"Next time I will most definitely listen to you. I can not keep up with Nicole."_

_Antonio laughed_

_"I haven't meet anybody yet that could keep up with her."_

_Jess smiled. "Let me fill you in about the case. Before we had the case the locals had it for three months and in that time there was a total of 125 bodies found," That shocked Antonio. "Yeah I know that's a lot. Each time it was at an library with a bloody message outside of the library. The message always rhymed and he never leaves any trace of evidence. Basically we have nothing and I'm sure if the locals would have called in the FBI when this first started happening then we would have something. He must have made some mistakes, but have gotten better over time. The locals really messed this one up."_

_"Yeah, but why are we getting involved? This is not a missing persons case."_

_"Actually it is. During this whole time there has been a 9 year old girl missing. Her name is Baylaa Bell. She is mixed with Black and Hispanic and her skin is the same color as yours. She has hazel eyes with long honey brown hair. She was taken right before the first body turned up. She was taking from the park in her upscale neighborhood. She went to Sidwell Friends School. It's a private school here in D.C. She was wearing a light pick dress with a silver sweater and sparkly silver flats."_

_"Wait so the locals not only let a serial killer go, but they let a kidnapped girl stay kidnapped?"_

_"Where's Nic I know she's gonna flip when she hears this?"_

* * *

_"Scott get out."_

_"Sir please just-"_

_"I don't wanna hear it Scott! I have let this go on long enough and then you really bring it into the office! I mean you guys don't even try to hide it anymore! What the hell were you thinking!" _

_Before Nicole got a chance to say anything Pollock kept on going._

_"I mean Scott of all people I had the most faith in you! You knew how I would react if I ever actually caught you guys together!"_

_"I'm sorry." Was all she said._

_"At first I let it go and gave you guys and myself sometime to think, but since you want to flaunt your relationship I have no choice but to deal with it!"_

_"It wasn't on purpose and you know what I'm not sorry! I didn't wake up this morning and think I was gonna come in here and kiss Antonio in front of you! We are in a relationship and you are just going to have to deal with that for now. You make it seem like Me and Antonio let our personal life get in the way of our work! When we first started working together after five years I hated him and I still got the job done! And even before you found out about our relationship we kept it on the low and still got the job done! If you want one of us gone then fine I quit!" And with that Nicole ran out his office and straight to the elevator._

_Things had got so heated that all of the office heard the whole argument including Jess and Antonio._

_Jess ran after Nicole and Antonio stormed into Pollock's office._

_"I'm so damn tired of you and all of your bullshit! You are just a bully in a suit and I'm so sick of it! I quit too. Have fun with your life." With that Antonio ran to catch up with the other two. He found them in the parking lot._

_"Nicole please wait!"_

_Nicole stopped running and turned around._

_"What Jess?"_

_"If you quit then I quit too."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"We're partners and best friends. You got my back and I got yours."_

_Nicole eyes got watery as she hugged Jess tightly._

_"You're the best Jess, but I don't want you to give up your career for me."_

_"Nicole honestly without you I don't think I would have made it this far in the bureau."_

_"Jess you're a good agent I think you can do anything with the help of no one."_

_Antonio finally caught up._

_"I quit too." Antonio said when he got close enough to them  
_

_"Oh gosh you too." Nicole didn't think it was a good idea for all of them to quit.  
_

_"What?"_

_"I'm quitting too Antonio."_

_Nicole actually started feeling bad for Pollock. Even though he was a crude man they have been through a lot together and have grown to like and respect each other._

_"We can't all quit. Then Pollock wouldn't have anybody."_

_"So. Come on Nic serves him right."_

_"I agree with Antonio. I have tried my best to like this man, but he just makes it so hard on everybody. Nobody should have to put up with him."_

_"I know. You are right. He has really put us through hell and we're finally free." Nicole said reluctantly.  
_

_"Come on let's all go out for lunch it's on me."_

_Even though Nicole was kind of happy to be free from Pollock she knew there was still a serial killer on the loose and she wanted to catch him with every bone in her body._

_Jess and Antonio were thinking about the killer too. The worst part is they haven't even filled Nicole in with all the details. When she finds out they know she is going to run straight back to Pollock._


	4. The Library Killer Part 3

_Jess and Antonio were on edge while they were at lunch. They didn't know when the right time would be to tell Nicole the full details of the case._

"_Guys enough though we quit I can't let this case go. We have to catch that killer."_

"_Nic there's a little girl missing too" Antonio blurted out that piece of information._

_Jess looked at Antonio is disbelief. She knew that was not the right way to tell Nicole._

"_What?"_

"_Nicole calm down. We didn't have a chance to fill you in on all the details of the case yet."_

"_So when they hell were you going to tell me not only do we have a serial killer on the loose, but a little girl is missing too?"_

_Jess and Antonio looked guilty._

"_I have to go talk to Pollock." Nicole stood up ready to leave but Antonio wasn't having that._

"_Nicole sit." Jess just turned her head and stayed silent while Nicole looked at him strangely. He never called her by her full name. She sat back down because she didn't know what to think at the moment._

"_Look Nic we don't need Pollock. We can do this on our own."_

"_Antonio this case is now on another level. We need to go back to Pollock and as soon as the case is over we are out for good."_

"_Yeah Antonio we should listen to Nicole. We go back in do this case then we're out."_

_Antonio didn't agree with them. He was really ready to be done with Pollock for good, but he looked into Nicole's and Jess's eyes and knew what he had to do._

"_Fine I'm in, but I wanna talk to Pollock before you two."_

_As soon as he said that Pollock just happened to walk into the restaurant._

"_Agents" _

_The three of them looked at Pollock as if he was a stranger._

"_Cortez I would like to talk to all three of you at the same time."_

_Antonio motioned for him to pull up a chair. They all sat quit for a minute not knowing what to say._

"_I don't want you all to quit. I need all of you."_

_They sat there stunned because he had never admitted that he needed them._

"_Say something."_

_No one spoke._

"_You three are the best. I need the best. Now is not the time for us to break apart. No matter what you think we are a TEAM."_

_Antonio was the first one to speak._

"_Don't try to come in here and sweet talk us. You only want us back because we quit on short notice and you don't have anybody else." The hostilely was getting thicker and thicker._

_Pollock looked at the girls. He know he could get through them first._

"_You're right I don't have anyone else, but I can get other people but I don't want other people."_

_Jess was the first one to break._

"_I'll come back, but only because I really want to catch this guy and save that little girl."_

_Pollock half smiled. He looked at Nicole. Even though she was the toughest of the three he was closer to her then the other two and no matter how mad she was at him he knew he could get through her before he could get through Antonio._

"_I'm slowly loosing all my respect for you," that hurt Pollock "But, I'm with Jess. I want to catch this killer and make sure this little girl is safe so I'm back too."_

_Pollock had a full smile now. He knew that Antonio would come back for sure now that Nicole did._

"_This is not for you. It is for that little girl and the public." _

_Pollock was happy to have his team back, but he knew he was going to have to walk on egg shells if he wanted them to stay for good._

"_I appreciate everything even if it isn't for me. Finish your lunch and I wanna see you guys back in the office." An with that Pollock left._

"_Damn just when I thought we were done." Jess looked at Antonio with sympathetic and understanding eyes. Nicole just ran after Pollock. He knew she would so he was waiting outside for her._

"_Nicole I really am sorry. I have been stressed out lately and I have been taking it out on the team which isn't fair. You know how I am and I'm not going to change. You three really are the best and I really do need all of you." For once Pollock was completely truthful with her._

_Nicole pulled Pollock into an hug and stayed there for a couple of minutes. When they pulled apart they looked in each others eyes. No other words had to be spoken. Nicole walked back into the restaurant and Pollock drove to the office._

"_OK give me all the details on this case. I don't want to waste another second. We have to find this girl soon."_

_They got to work right there in the restaurant before heading back into the office._

* * *

_When they got back into the office everybody clapped. They were loved around the office they made it fun and they were the best to work with._

_Baylaa was sitting on a stack of books. She was wearing a pink fairy costume. She looked up and started at Jess. _

_"There's blood everywhere."_

"_Baylaa where are you?"_

"_Look around can't you see?"_

_Jess looked around and everything was dark then it changed to pink. When Jess looked back at Baylaa she saw blood oozing from in-between her legs._

"_Oh my gosh are you ok?" Jess ran towards Baylaa but she screamed loud then disappeared._

"_Baylaa! Baylaa!"_

_Jess was pulled out of her vision when Nicole put her hand on her shoulder._

"_Jess are you ok? You look really shaking up."_

"_Nicole we have to work quick Baylaa is in serious trouble."_

* * *

**Present**

"Jess are you sure the ring was in your vision?"

"Yes. It was on the hand that was trying to get Baylaa and it belongs to this man named James White." That name sounded familiar to Nicole.

"OK we really have to hurry before our body count goes up to 136."

"I think I know where they're at."

"Well let's go you can explain to me on the way."

Jess and Nicole left without informing anybody where they were going.

* * *

Nicole and Jess was in the car with Jess speeding down the highway.

"Are we going to Wonderland Horror House?"

Jess looked at Nicole in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Well when you put your visions together it was easy to guess. In all you visions Baylaa was sitting on a stack of books and was bleeding between her legs,"

"Yeah but everybody thought that meant she was in a library,"

"Yeah, but also every time you looked around it went from being dark to pink and that's one of the main attractions at the horror house called Fairy Land and Baylaa was wearing a fairy costume."

"Go on."

"The main attraction is Books Blood which is horror in the library. And James White is the owner of the horror house"

"Wow. You really are the only one that can figure out my visions."

"You can figure them out too Jess."

"I know, but not before you."

"Turn right here Jess there it is."

They pulled up to Wonderland Horror House and slowly got out of the car.

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"OK Fairy land is towards the back, so I'll go left and you go right."

"Wait Nicole, this place is huge and we don't have backup. We have no idea what we are walking into."

"Fine then stay out here I'm going in with or without you. That girl has been with a murderer for three months and she's running out of time. I don't have time to stand here and wonder about what ifs." Nicole said with a very serious face.

"No I'm going too. I got your back."

"Cool. Let's go."

Jess walked towards the right of the building. It was getting bright outside, but it was still dark and the building was huge. It was safe to say that Jess was a little terrified.

When she got to one of the side doors she slowly opened it with her gun in one hand and her flashlight in the other. The building was pitch black and her flashlight wasn't giving her much light. She was closer towards Fairy Land then Nicole was so she made it there first.

"Baylaa?"

"Baylaa are you here?"

Jess looked around and for some reason she was more scared then she has ever been.

* * *

As Nicole was walking towards the left of the building she stepped into a mud puddle which really pissed her off.

"Damn I just got these boots. Why can't criminals hide in clean places?"

She didn't let her boots stop her from doing her job, she kept walking towards the building. Once she got inside she couldn't really see anything. She walked towards Fairy Land with her gun ready to shoot if it came to that. It took her a little longer to reach it, but when she made it there she noticed Jess and she looked terrified. From where she was positioned she saw the side of Jess but Jess couldn't see her.

"Jess are you-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because there was a gun shot.

* * *

Antonio was still at the last crime scene trying to collect some evidence when Pollock walked up.

"Where's Scott and Mastriani?"

Antonio had to think for a minute.

"I haven't seen them in awhile sir."

"Find them. Now."

Antonio called Nicole's phone but she didn't answer. He tried Jess phone too but she didn't answer either. He was starting to get worried. Nicole always would take off and not inform anybody and Jess would always follow to make sure that she was OK. He really hated when Nicole did that. She was slowly changing but he wish some things about her would change sooner then later. He got on his laptop and tracked their phones to Wonderland Horror House.

"Sir I tracked their phones to that horror house that has been closed for redecoration."

"What are they doing there?"

"I don't know, but if I know them it has something to do with one of Jess's visions."

"I want you and a tactical team out there now to back them up."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Nicole oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Nicole didn't respond. She was laying on the ground holding her arm where Jess had just shot her.

"I need an ambulance quick to Wonderland Horror House, an agent has been shot." Jess closed her phone and bent down to aide Nicole.

"Jess don't worry about me go find Baylaa!"

Jess looked at Nicole one more time before she had ran off to find Baylaa.

Jess heard a faint cry coming from a dark corner in the room. She flashed her light over there and saw a little girl laying in blood. She ran up to her.

"Baylaa Bell?"

"Help me please"

"Don't worry the ambulance is on it's way. My name is Jess are you hurt?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna pick you up and take you over to my partner, is that OK?"

"Yes just please be gentle."

Jess slowly and gently picked Baylaa up and carried her over by Nicole. Baylaa was crying heavily you could tell she was in pain.

"Nicole I found Baylaa."

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at Baylaa's face, happy that she was safe.

"Hi Baylaa I'm Nicole."

"Are you ok?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but yes I'm fine."

Baylaa looked at Nicole with trusting eyes. It was something about Nicole that she just felt comforting.

"I'm not OK." Baylaa started to cry even harder.

"Baylaa what happened?"

* * *

By the time Antonio and the tactical team pulled up it was bright outside. Antonio could clearly see the place was set up with explosives, something the girls would have missed in the dark.

"We have to get them out of there quick! Go!"

Antonio and the team ran in the building looking for Nicole, Jess, and Baylaa. They found them in the entrance to one of the main attractions.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the love of his life laying on the ground bleeding and in pain.

"Never mind we have to get out of here quick this place is going to blow!"

"WHAT?" Jess and Nicole screamed at the same time.

Antonio didn't answer he just picked Nicole up and started running to the exit. Jess handed Baylaa to one of the swat men because she knew he could run faster with her. They all made it out the building right before it blew to pieces.

* * *

Nicole and Baylaa were sitting in the back of an ambulance together. Baylaa wouldn't go to the hospital without Nicole and Nicole wouldn't go without Baylaa. They were holding hands the whole time needing each others strength. When they arrived at the hospital it took five doctors to pull them apart.

When Nicole woke up from her surgery the first thing she wanted to do was get up and find Baylaa. She pulled the covers back and tried to stand, but the anesthesia and Antonio wouldn't let her.

"Nic you gotta rest."

"Where's Baylaa?"

"She's fine. I already checked on her."

"Can I go see her?"

"Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes I need to see her."

"OK let me get you a wheelchair."

Antonio wheeled Nicole to Baylaa's room where she was quietly laying in her bed. A smile appeared on her face when Nicole entered the room.

"Nicole I'm glade to see you."

"You too Baylaa. How are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Nicole and Baylaa both smile "I'm doing better."

"That's good to hear. I'm doing better too. Baylaa I still need to know exactly what happened."

Baylaa opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked passed Nicole and looked at Antonio. Nicole turned around to see what Baylaa was looking at and sent a silent signal to Antonio.

"I can take a hint. I'll be outside if I'm needed." He kissed Nicole's cheek and then left the room. Nicole waited for Baylaa. She knew she would speak when she was ready.

"Nicole he raped me everyday for I don't know how long." After Baylaa whispered her sentence she broke down. Nicole rolled her wheelchair right next to Baylaa's bed and held her hand.

"The doctor said I'm 3 weeks pregnant and I don't know what to do."

That completely took Nicole by surprise. What was she suppose to say to this sweet little girl that has been through hell and back.

"He made me watch every murder. He would kill them and then rape me."

"The doctor said there was more but he is waiting until my parents get here before he says anything else."

Nicole slowly stood up and engulfed Baylaa in a big hug. She couldn't do anything except hug her and cry with her. She was speechless and there was nothing she could say to make her feel better anyways.

* * *

Baylaa's parents arrived about 30 minutes later. They ran up to Antonio.

"Where is she?"

"She's right in there."

They ran into the run.

"Baylaa!" Her mother, Mrs. Bell, ran to her and gave her a rough hug. Baylaa flinched but her mother didn't seem to notice, Nicole noticed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bell I'm Nicole Scott."

"She was one of the agents who saved me."

Mr. Bell walked up to her and shook her hand. Mrs. Bell let go of Baylaa and hugged Nicole.

"Thank you so much for saving our baby."

"Not a problem."

Jess walked into the room.

"Hi Jess" Baylaa said cheerfully.

"Hi Baylaa glade to see your doing better," she went over and hugged Baylaa the did the same to Nicole "You too Nicole and again I'm really sorry."

"Jess it's OK."

The doctor walked into the room.

"I need to talk to all of you outside."

"We'll be right back Baylaa." Nicole said as she and the others left the room.

"Baylaa has suffered a lot of trauma. She is indeed 3 weeks pregnant, but that's not the only problem he gave her drugs and now I'm afraid at such early development the baby has already become addicted to heroine and the drugs have affected Baylaa too because she is a young girl."

This was too much for Mrs. Bell to handle so she walked away crying with Mr. Bell following right behind her.

"Is there something else doctor?" Jess asked quietly.

"That's all, but now you have his DNA from the fetus if you catch him he will have all the proof you need."

Nicole knew that was good news but she just couldn't stop thinking about Baylaa. She was so young, but old enough for her to remember this for the rest of her life.

"Thank you doctor," the doctor walked off "Nicole we still have to find James White."

"I know Jess but I can't bring myself to concentrate on him right now. A pregnant 9 year old needs me right now. Baylaa needs me."

"Nicole she needs you to find whoever did this to her. It would be a little easier for her knowing that not only did we save her, but we caught that man that did this to her."

"Your right Jess. I gotta get out of here. You know I hate hospitals and I'm no good to you if I'm stuck in here."

Jess smiled knowing her partner was back on the right track. What they didn't know was it was going to be a lot harder to find James White then they originally thought.


	5. Fun With Dick

It had been two weeks since they had found Baylaa at the horror house. They still hadn't found James White and they weren't giving up, but they had other cases to work on. Baylaa and Nicole would text and talk on the phone everyday; they just had this connection with each other and Baylaa needed all support she could get. Baylaa was still in the hospital so the doctors could keep an eye on her and the baby. Nicole had got out the same day they went in. She wasn't about to stay in a hospital for a "little wound" as she would call it.

* * *

Nicole and Jess were having breakfast at Jess's apartment before heading to work.

"Jess do you think we made the right decision?"

Jess swallowed some orange juice then answered.

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"Nicole even though we all want to be free of Pollock the killer is still out there."

"I know," Nicole paused before continuing "Antonio wants us to leave for good, but I can't bring myself to do it knowing that White hasn't been caught yet."

"I'm sure Antonio understands that."

"He tries to and I know he wants to, but I don't think he does Jess."

"Nicole don't say that. Antonio has his heart in this job just as much as we do."

"I know your right," Nicole looked at the clock on the wall "Damn we're late."

"I hope Pollock is in a good mood."

"I doubt that since we still haven't caught White."

* * *

When they arrived at the office Antonio was already there and he was in Pollock's office. Nicole could tell from his body language that they weren't having a friendly conversation.

Jess looked at Nicole and knew she wanted to interrupt whatever was going on.

"Come on let's go break this up."

Nicole smiled at Jess and then walked into Pollock's office.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked

"Antonio are you OK?" Jess asked looking worried at how red Antonio looked.

"This man is completely unbearable!"

"Antonio"

"I'm fine Nic, I'll meet you guys out here."

Antonio walked out of the office. Nicole followed him with her eyes then glared at Pollock. Pollock said he wouldn't change, but he has been coming down harder on Antonio then anybody else and Nicole was just as sick of it as Antonio was.

"Sir what was that about?" Nicole asked trying to be as respectful as possible.

"Nothing. Agent Cortez is just in one of his moods." Pollock smiled at both of the ladies but neither of them returned it. He decided to just talk to them about the new case.

We have a new case. 50 year old Dick Arnold has been missing for two days. He is Caucasian, has been married ten times, and has 24 children all from different women."

"He has 24 different baby mamas?" Nicole was highly amused by this.

"Yes, his youngest child coming from his current wife Ashley Arnold who is 18 years old."

"18? Wow that's really young."

"How old are the kids?"

"They range from 1 month to 24 years old."

"Wow this man has been super busy." Jess said completely shocked.

"I want you two and Cortez to go to the Arnold household and see what you can find."

* * *

Usually when they go to crime scenes or anywhere Nicole would drive and Jess rides with her, but this time Jess drove her car and Antonio rode with Nicole.

"Seriously Nic I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Just ignore Pollock. Don't let him get to you."

"That's easy for you to say because he likes, respects, and admires you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! He takes everything out on me."

"Are you saying you're jealous?" Antonio stayed silent.

Nicole pulled up to the Arnold's house but her and Antonio stayed in the car.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Antonio please don't take this out on me."

"Nic," he sighed "I'm not trying to but its just we're suppose to be done here."

"The bureau is my life. It's the only thing I know how to do right."

"I'm not asking you to give up your career I just want to get away from Pollock plus we could get married and start our family we have been talking about."

Nicole quickly got out the car. She wasn't ready to have this conversation again. She wasn't ready to change her life completely just yet.

Antonio cursed under his breath then exited the car. She would always run away when he brung up marriage and family lately and he didn't understand why. Ever since her mother came back into her life her views on family has changed.

He caught up to Nicole.

"Nic we're gonna have to talk about this."

"Not now Antonio."

He sighed but dropped the subject. He knew when and when not to push her.

* * *

They met Jess at the door and as soon as she saw the looks on their faces she knew this wasn't a good time to ask Nicole how their talk in the car went.

The current Mrs. Arnold answered the door in tears with her I month old son.

"Come in." She broke down after she said that.

Antonio and the forensic team spread out around the simple two story house while Nicole and Jess stayed in the living room with Mrs. Arnold.

"Mrs. Arnold I'm Agent Scott and this is my partner Agent Mastriani."

"Hello Agents… I think my husband has left me for another woman."

Nicole and Jess looked at each other.

"Mrs. Arnold why do you say that?"

"Agent Scott please call me Ashley and because its no secret how much my husband loves women."

"Ashley has he cheated on you?" Jess didn't understand why somebody this young would get married so early.

"I don't know, but he acts weird around me."

"Weird how?" Nicole was interested in how this conversation was going.

"He treats me like I'm his child and not his wife."

Nicole looked at Jess because she didn't wanna respond to this one. Jess didn't know what to say.

"I know I'm young agents but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. My husband doesn't respect me like I want him to and I think he has been seeing someone else because he has been coming home later and later and he doesn't wanna touch our son anymore."

"So you don't think something bad has happened to him?" Jess couldn't take Ashley seriously.

"Is there a problem Agent Mastriani?" Ashley caught on to Jess's attitude and didn't appreciate it at all.

"I just don't see why you would get married so young." Nicole looked at Jess like she was crazy. Now was not the time to judge this woman.

"You are suppose to be here to find my husband not to judge me."

Before Jess could respond Nicole jumped in.

"Thank you Ashley we will let you know as soon as we find something out about your husband."

"Thank you Agent Scott, at least somebody is here to do their job."

Jess was about to say something but Nicole grabbed her and pulled her out of the house.

"Jess what was that all about?"

"Who gets married at 18?"

"Seriously Jess let it go."

* * *

On the way back to the office Antonio didn't bring back up their previous discussion and they were on good terms right now.

"You should have seen Jess. It's like Jess just wanted to fight with Ashley."

"Well you know how she gets sometimes."

"I know but there has to be a real personal reason Jess was about to take this woman's head off for being married at 18."

Their conversation was interrupted by Nicole's phone ringing.

"Scott"

"Hi Nicole"

"Hi Baylaa. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better then yesterday. The doctors said I might get to go home soon."

"That's great. I hope you do get to go home because I don't see how you could stay in the hospital for so long." Baylaa and Nicole both laughed.

Antonio looked at Nicole while she was on the phone with Baylaa and saw a sparkle in her eyes. Everyone had gotten close to Baylaa even Pollock. This young girl was just special to all of them. Every time Nicole would talk to Baylaa her face would light up and she would always smile. He knew she would be a great mother someday.

"When are you coming back to visit me?"

"I'll be there soon. The case we are working on now isn't that time consuming."

"Yay is El Sr. Cutie coming with you?"

Nicole laughed at the nickname Baylaa gave Antonio.

"Yes Antonio is coming with me."

"See you when you get here Nini."

"OK bye Lala." Baylaa laughed at her nickname and then hung up.

"So we're off to the hospital?"

"Yep. I miss Baylaa and I haven't been to see her in a couple of days."

* * *

"Nicole where are you guys?"

"We're at the hospital with Baylaa. What's up Jess?"

"We got a security tape from the store Dick was last seen at and you're gonna wanna see this."

"OK we're headed back to the office now."

Nicole turned around and looked at Baylaa. Baylaa knew Nicole had to go to work but it still saddened her when she left.

"Don't worry Lala I'll be back soon. I promise."

Nicole and Antonio hugged Baylaa and then headed back to the office.

* * *

"Let's see the tape."

Jess played the security video which showed Dick Arnold arguing with a young girl in her teens and then three men jumped out of a car and grabbed him and the girl then drove off.

"I guess he didn't just run off with some other woman." Nicole looked at Jess waiting for her response.

"Your right."

"I think I can pull the plates from the car." Antonio walked to his office after he said that.

"We need to print a picture of that girl and see if Ashley know who she is."

"Nicole wait"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Are you and Antonio OK?"

Nicole looked in the direction Antonio had walked away in.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. Lets get that picture to Ashley."

* * *

"Yeah she's one of my students."

"You're a teacher?"

"Yes. Does that surprise you Agent Mastriani? Am I too young for that too?"

Jess rolled her eyes and let Nicole speak.

"What kind of teacher are you Ashley?"

"A dance teacher. I have my own dance studio."

"What's her name?"

"Alanna Jackson. She's 16 years old," Ashley looked down for a minute "I was her mentor. I taught her everything, now I wonder if she was just using me to get my husband."

Nicole grabbed her hands.

"Ashley we will get to the bottom of this and all your questions will get answered."

"Thank you Agent Scott."

"Call me Nicole and your welcome."

* * *

Nicole went and interviewed Alanna's best friend Tasha.

"I know I'm not suppose to say anything but she was involved with an older man."

"Do you know his name?"

"Of course. It's Dick Arnold."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I went out on a couple of dates with them."

"You did?"

"Yeah he's a nice guy."

"You do know he is 50"

"Yeah…"

"That's against the law."

"It is?"

"Yes he will go to jail. Alanna is only 16 and he is 50."

"Oh I had no idea this is not good. Alanna thinks she might be pregnant by him and her family is really crazy. She was suppose to tell her dad two days ago but I haven't heard from her since. Her dad doesn't play when it comes to her.

"Wait you said she was suppose to tell her dad about the pregnancy?"

"She was suppose to tell him everything even about Dick."

Nicole quickly took out her phone.

"Antonio we need to find Alanna's dad Cain Jackson now."

"I'm on it Nic."

"Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome Agent Scott."

Nicole got into her car and started driving.

"OK Nic he is at his office building 2150 Pennsylvania Avenue."

"Got it."

Nicole snapped her phone shut and pressed on the gas pedal even harder.

* * *

Antonio had called Jess and had her meet Nicole at the doctor's office.

When they arrived at the scene Dr. Jackson was walking to his car.

They hopped out of their cars and slowly walked up to him.

"Cain Jackson FBI!"

Soon as Nicole said that Dr. Jackson started shooting at them.

Nicole and Jess took cover and started shooting back. They were both hoping the swat team would arrive soon.

Dr. Jackson started walking closer and closer to them all the while still shooting.

"Jess are you gonna go for it or am I?"

"I say we both do."

"Alright let's do this."

They both hopped up and shot at the same time. Nicole's bullet popped Dr. Jackson in the shoulder and he dropped his gun and dropped to his knees. Nicole and Jess ran over to him. Jess kicked his gun away while Nicole put him in handcuffs.

"Where is Dick Arnold?"

"Your too late. He's probably dead by now."

Jess wasn't expecting that response to her question.

"She asked where he was at."

"Go find out."

Nicole didn't like that so she put her hand over his bullet wound and squeezed hard. Dr. Jackson screamed out in pain.

"He's… inside… there…" Dr. Jackson was taking deep breaths in between each word.

Swat chose that time to show up.

"Cover him the victim is inside."

Nicole and Jess ran inside to find Mr. Arnold.

"Nicole, there he is !"

He was lying on the floor bleeding with multiple stab wounds.

"Mr. Arnold are you alright?"

Jess rushed over to help him while Nicole ran to get the paramedics.

Mr. Arnold couldn't respond. He was coughing up blood.

* * *

"Oh my gosh is he OK Nicole?"

"He's going to be just fine. He's sleep right now."

"What happened to him?"

"He was having an affair with Alanna and she got pregnant. She told her dad about it and he tried to kill Mr. Arnold."

Ashley look like she expected that but you could still see there was some shock on her face. And she didn't like the fact that Jess answered her question instead of Nicole.

"I'm sorry Ashley."

"No don't apologize Nicole. That bastard got everything he deserved. Thank you for everything. I think I'm just gonna head back home, I can't face him right now." Nicole and Jess looked at each other as Ashley walked away from them.

* * *

"I think we should go out for some drinks."

"Oh no I said I was never going out with you again and I meant it."

"Oh come Jess just for a little while and besides Antonio will be there to watch us."

"It's not as if you guys listen to me but yeah I'll be there."

Nicole looked at Antonio and smiled. Before Jess responded she looked on her desk and saw a note.

_Dear Jess, I miss you and I love you_

_- Colin or Agent McHottie as Nicole would say __:)_

Jess handed the note to Nicole.

"I will take you up on your offer. Let's get out of here." Jess started walking towards the elevator.

Nicole smiled at the note because she didn't know Colin knew she called him that.

"I feel like crap for not knowing how to make her feel better."

"We're doing the best we can Nic, as long as she knows she's not alone she will be fine. Jess is a strong girl."


End file.
